A New Hope by the Name of Love
by I promise you that
Summary: Emerald green eyes met deep bluish-gray ones with a deep intensity and before she knew what she was doing, her lips met his and then they were kissing.   *Fem!Harry*


"_Love comes to those who still hope even though they've been disappointed, to those who still believe even though they've been betrayed, to those who still love even though they've been hurt before.__" _~_ Unknown_

* * *

I don't own the Harry Potter universe, you don't either, but J.K Rowling does. God bless her!

* * *

_**A New Hope by the Name of Love**_

Emerald green eyes opened slowly, squinting blearily against the brightly lit room. The young girl winced at the sharp pain on the back of her neck, and she unconsciously snuggled closer to the unknown warm figure she was laying next to. But her eyes snapped open as she heard a very familiar chuckle and a warm hand running through her hair.

As she lifted up her head and looked up at the familiar and handsome face looking back at her, everything from last night came crashing back on her like a giant brick. _The vision… going to the Ministry…. Death Eaters…. Sirius, the Order…. Voldemort… Dumbledore… the Prophecy…. Hospital wing…_

"Siri?" Bella Potter whispered softly, sitting up properly and touching his cheek lightly, as if she were making sure he was really there. Her eyes filled up with tears as she unexpectedly threw her arms around him, catching Sirius off balance. "Sirius!"

Sirius Black chuckled softly as he snaked his arms around the younger girl's thin frame, and buried his head on her hair, taking in her comforting and familiar smell. "Well, it's good to see you, too."

"I'm so sorry," Bella mumbled brokenly, clutching him tighter. "I'm so sorry. You almost died and it's all my fault! I just saw a vision of Voldemort capturing you and I panicked and I - I just acted without thinking. And I put all my friends danger, I put everyone in danger! I put you in danger. I'm so sorry, I'm so…"

Sirius frowned and, clutching her shoulder, pulled Bella back so she was looking at him directly. "Bella, you know I hate using the strict voice on you, but I have to if you don't shut up right now."

Bella tried to blink away her tears as she nodded. "Look at me, I'm babbling like an idiot. Are you okay? You aren't hurt, are you?"

"I'm fine." Sirius looked carefully at Bella. He could see her eyes were red and there were deep, dark circles and she looked drained and exhausted. "Bell, what happened yesterday?" He put his hand on her chin and forced her to look at him. "What happened? Tell me."

It wasn't a request, Bella knew, it was a command. "There's a prophecy made about me and Voldemort," she whispered audibly, resting her head sideways against Sirius's chest. He in turn wrapped his arms around her protectively, and rested his chin on top of her head. "Trelawney made it fourteen years ago. That's why he killed my parents. That's why he wants to kill me."

Sirius crunched his eyebrow. "I heard about this prophecy. But Dumbledore won't tell anyone what it's about. He just said it's related to you and Voldemort wants it."

Bella smiled bitterly. "Of course he does. I always knew something like this was coming, but, I didn't really think I would be destined to defeat him." Seeing the horror-stuck expression on Sirius's face, she nodded. "The prophecy says that either one of us has to kill the other. 'Neither can live while the other survives'…" She trailed off, staring at nothing with a haunted look in her eyes.

Sirius felt his heart break and his longing for her increased more as he pulled Bella closer to him, kissing her head gently. She closed her eyes tightly and finally broke down under his affection and cried, clutching the front of his robes tightly.

Sirius stayed silent and held her tightly, occasionally rubbing his cheeks comfortingly against her hair.

"Why?" Bella whispered brokenly. "Why does this always happen to me?"

Sirius smiled sadly. "Fate's a bitch. You can't avoid it, but you can fight against it. That is what you've always done. Fight against fate's choice. And this time, you, _we_ will do the same thing." Sirius pulled her back again and looked at her emerald green eyes. "We - me, your friends, Remus, Dora, the Weasleys, Dumbledore, hell, _even_ Snape, as weird as it sounds, will help you. Because we love you." He paused. "Snape probably doesn't, but he loves no one, so, whatever. But my point is, you're not doing this alone." He moved closer to her till their noses were touching. "We love you. _I _love you."

Bella swallowed audibly as she looked at him, and her feelings for him resurfaced back. Emerald green eyes met deep bluish-gray ones with a deep intensity and before she knew what she was doing, her lips met his and then they were kissing. To both of them, it was the most euphoric feeling in the whole world. It was rough and heated, yet at the same time, passionate and gentle.

Bella moaned and laced her hands through Sirius's shaggy black hair, who in turn grabbed her waist and kissed her deeper, snaking his tongue inside her mouth. They stayed like that for the next few seconds, finally relieved to profess their feelings of each other, something they had kept hidden for the whole year. And when breathing became too necessary, the pair reluctantly parted, but stayed in each other's arms.

"I love you," Bella said quietly, closing her eyes and resting her head on Sirius's chest.

And for the first time since last night, she felt hope instead of despair, and she knew that she could handle whatever there was in her future. Bella suddenly remembered what Hagrid had once said to her: _What's coming will come, and we'll meet it when it does. _

_

* * *

_

**A.N: Finally! This story took forever to write! I just couldn't think of a proper situation where Bella and Sirius would have their first kiss. Then, after two days of over-load thinking, I came up with this. Now, before I say anything else, I would like to give a big round of applause to "mew-tsubaki" for beta-ing this story. Thanks a lot!  
****So, I hope you like it and please review! And if this is the first ever fanfic you're reading from me, then check out my other Bella/Sirius fanfics.  
****  
Happy reading!  
- Lizzie  
****  
**


End file.
